


sweet like honey

by sanjariti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Steve Harrington Smut, sub steve is so soft and needy we love, sub!steve harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: When Steve’s in a rut, there’s only one thing he wants to do as a distraction - you.





	sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!!!

When you came home from work, you found a sulking Steve lying on your couch, his hair a ruffled mess and his button up shirt wide open.

Standing in the hallway, you said, “What’s wrong, Stevie?”

He perked up at the nickname, looking at you with sad eyes and a sad smile across his lips. He beckoned you over, and pulled you into his lap once you were standing close enough. His hands rested on your hips, and he leaned back just enough so you had to support yourself on his shoulders.

“Cat got your tongue, babe?” You asked, running a hand through his messy locks. He shook his head, squeezing your waist as he closed his eyes.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I…” His breathing was shallow, and he licked his lips as he pondered his thoughts. 

“I… need you, baby. I need you…” His plea was soft… weak and needy.

He sounded so sad… so desperate for you and you couldn’t really find the words to explain what you were feeling. You knew what he meant and you knew it was what he needed but god, you couldn’t ignore the begging in his voice.

“I’m here,” was all you managed to get out.

Next thing you knew, his mouth was leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach, his hands tight on your hips.

One of your hands was tangled up in his hair, gently scratching his scalp while the other stroked his back as he moved down to your collarbone.

He briefly pulled away, his forehead coming to rest on your shoulder as he let out a deep sigh. Your heart was pounding in your chest as he glanced up and met your gaze, teeth digging into his lip.

His head dropped once again, his breathing still shallow as he tried to calm down. When he looked at you again, his eyes seemed to plead with you.

Leaning in close, brushing his lips against your cheek as his hand came up to cup your jaw, his thumb running across your bottom lip, Steve whispered,

“I’m sorry, baby. Can I just, can I please take care of you?”

* * *

Leading you up the stairs to your bedroom, Steve gently squeezed your hand as you walked in before quietly shutting the door. 

He came up behind you and leaned in, placing soft, wet kisses all along the back of your neck, and your shoulders. Moving away, he sat down on the edge of your bed, and took your hands in his, pulling you back into his lap. He laid his head on your chest, his hands moving to rest on your back as the two of you sat there in silence, taking in the moment to come.

Without warning, Steve flipped you over, laying you down on your back before kneeling on the floor and resting his hands on your thighs. 

You watched him from above, supporting yourself on your elbows as he moved just above your core. Your teeth were digging into your bottom lip, anticipation lighting every nerve in your body as you locked eyes with him for a brief second. The all-too familiar smugness was in his eyes, and you felt a heavy wave of desire flood you. 

He grabbed the hem of your skirt and threw it up, his eyes focused on your pussy as his mouth moved to your inner thigh. You tried not to squirm, your breathing slowly picking up pace as you watched him with a lustful gaze.The intense ache between your thighs only grew with every touch of his lips, and he was only just starting.

Pushing your panties to the side, Steve dove his head between your legs, his tongue licking a broad stripe over your folds while his thumb made agonizingly, heavenly work on your clit. As you pulled on his hair, he stroked his thumb through your folds, teasing your entrance. You whined as you lifted your hips up, only to have his arm push you down onto the mattress.

“Easy, princess,” He said, his thumb spreading your wetness over the lips of your pussy as he held your hips down. His gaze was focused on you, eyes watching the way your chest rose and fell with every pant that left your wanting mouth.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ was all you could get out as you threw your head back, your hands covering your face. Steve chuckled, the vibrations rippling through your cunt as he licked his way around your entrance, relishing in your taste. His thumb found your clit in no time, flicking the sensitive nub gently as he flattened his tongue.

You were falling apart just from his mouth, your hips straining under the weight of his arm. He replaced his thumb with his tongue, flattening it once again over your clit before moving his head back and forth. Wrapping his lips around it, he sucked hard on your clit, making obscene noises as he growled against your core. 

Your orgasm came out of nowhere, the overwhelming pleasure blindsiding you as you bucked your hips against his mouth. The vibrations from his quiet chuckling only intensified your release.

What you weren’t expecting as you came down from your high was for him to keep going.

Before he could slip his fingers in, you pushed his hand to the side and sat up, shifting up the bed until your back hit your headboard. Steve followed, kneeling on the bed in front of you, his face flushed and lips glistening from your wetness.

Biting back your tongue, you beat him to the punch.

You dropped a hand to your cunt, slowly inserting one finger after another, until three of them were knuckle deep in your pussy. You smirked as Steve drank you in, his eyes wide and breathes coming out in pants as he watched you touch yourself.

“Baby,” He whispered, his eyes glancing between you and your fingers.

You ignored him for a moment, and moaned as your fingers slowly pumped in and out of your cunt. Keeping your gaze on your movements, you made sure to make as much noise as possible. You whined every time your thumb brushed against your clit, your hips involuntarily bucking up against your hand.

Steve didn’t want to stop watching, but he couldn’t ignore the painful hardness of his cock as it strained against his jeans.

“Baby,  _ please,”  _ He whined, gripping the duvet as his cock twitched again at your moans. 

“Please what?” You flashed him an innocent smile, raising an eyebrow before pulling your hand away from your cunt, your fingers glistening with your arousal. He grunted at the sight, his tongue wetting his lips as he glanced back at you.

“Please, let me take care of you, baby girl. I’ll do anything,  _ fuck _ ,” He ran a hand through his hair, his chest heaving as you dragged your fingers up your stomach, leaving behind a trail of slick.

“Anything, Stevie?” You said breathlessly, motioning for him to move closer. The poor boy moved in quickly, the outline of his cock prominent against the fabric of his jeans. You smiled, spreading your legs some more as he crawled between them, sitting back.

“ _ God _ , yes, anything at all,” He moaned, gripping his knees in an attempt to avoid touching himself. His self-restraint was impressive, so you decided to give him a small reward.

“Someone’s eager, aren’t they?” You smiled sweetly when you took in the excitement and need on display.

“Please _ princess _ ,” He groaned as his cock twitched in his jeans.

You reached your hand up, and pulled Steve down and hastily kissed his mouth, pulling away before he could kiss back.

“Baby... just… fuck,  _ please _ ,” He begged, eyes shut tight as you lightly dragged your lips down his chin to his jaw.

Without warning, you dropped your hand and started palming his cock firmly, tugging it under the material. Steve hissed loudly, his hips bucking up into the palm of your hand as you gently squeezed him.

“How do you like that, baby?” You cooed, brushing your lips over his as he whined and writhed underneath your touch.

“So,  _ fuck… _ so, so good, baby, God yes,” he moaned loudly, his hands flying up to grip your headboard as he fought every instinct to touch you. That didn’t slip past you, and you decided to finally give him what he wanted.

Capturing his lips with yours, you bit down on his lip  _ hard,  _ slipping your tongue into his mouth when he whimpered, swallowing his tortured whines as your tongues danced together. As you kissed, you undid his jeans, pulled his cock out of his boxers and ran your thumb over his swollen, leaking tip. He grunted at the contact, his chest heaving with anticipation as you pushed onto the bed, and straddled him.

Pulling away, you pushed him back against the bed when he tried to sit up, his arms still at his sides as he watched you stroke his cock with the precum leaking down the sides. 

“Princess,” he whimpered, voice soft and breathing shallow. You hummed, moving up so his cock was lined up with your entrance. Taking just his tip, you brushed it against your clit and moaned loudly as you rubbed it against your pussy.

His hips bucked up, and his tip barely brushed up against your clit. You whimpered, reveling in just how sensitive you were.

Resting your free hand on his shoulder, you leaned down and kissed him greedily, swallowing his wanton moans as you rubbed his cock over your folds. And without warning, you finally sank down, walls clenching tightly around him as he trembled. 

Steve sighed in relief, his tongue still dancing with yours as the two of you slowly but surely began to move in sync. The sound of skin against skin filled the room along with your mixed moans and whimpers. You tangled your hands in his locks again, pulling  _ hard _ as he dropped his hands to your waist, guiding your movements.

You pulled on his hair again, moving away as he chased after your lips. Dropping your head into the crook of his neck, you spoke against his skin.

“Such a good boy for me, Stevie.  _ Fuck,” _

Your words of praise were like music to his ears, and Steve couldn’t help himself anymore. Moving his hand between you, he began circling your clit with his thumb, wanting to make sure you came before him; the teasing had made him so sensitive, he was sure he’d come any second. The pleasure blindsided you the moment he pinched your clit, and your moan was muffled by his skin as he slowly fucked you through the high.

As your walls clenched around him, you captured his lips in another eager kiss, pulling away to spur him on to the end.

“Come for me, I know you want. Let me hear you, baby boy,”

Steve came at once, with a low grunt, his hips faltering as he gave you everything he had. You kissed every part of his face and neck as he came down from his intense release, his breathing shallow as he tried to regain control.

Gently shifting over just enough to the side, you rested your head on Steve’s chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. His arm was wrapped around you, his fingers tracing random patterns lightly over your skin.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, squeezing you tight as he kissed the top of your head. “You are everything to me, princess.”

You moved your head so you could look at him, your smile wide as you nodded. 

“And you are my everything, Steve. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading - comments and feedback are always appreciated! xx


End file.
